Video information represents dynamic visual imagery. Typically, the visual imagery is represented using a collection of still images (e.g., frames, pictures, field pictures (interlace) and the like) that are presented to a viewer in sequence. The sequential presentation can represent dynamic fields of view on display devices such as television screens, movie screens, computer monitors, and the like.